


Almost

by PlayingTheGameOfThrones



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Moana (2016)
Genre: F/M, Immortality, POV Second Person, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayingTheGameOfThrones/pseuds/PlayingTheGameOfThrones
Summary: The first time you meet her, she's a wayfinder.





	

The first time you meet her, she is a wayfinder, and you are the demigod who pulls islands out of the sea just for her.

The second time you meet her, her people are reef-locked, and she is a fisherwoman. You are the demigod in the shape of a fish who always lets her capture you, though you always escape.

The third time you meet her, she is the daughter of the village chief, chosen by the ocean to save you all, and you are the exiled Maui, demigod of the wind and sea, chosen by her to save you all.

You don't recognize her at first. All you see is a woman – still a girl, really – with curly hair and wide eyes and a spirit that can't be crushed. But still...there's something there, you realize, when you see the look in her eye the first time you hand her that oar.

_It's you_ , you almost say almost a dozen times, though you never do. She wouldn't understand. She wouldn't remember. She couldn't. She had been born and died a thousand times over since your exile. It's a miracle you remember her, and at least you've only lived the one life all along.

_It's you_ , you almost say on the day you marry her, your ocean goddess, your Moana. You don't say it. _I love you_ , you almost say. You don't say it. She already knows.

You spend this third lifetime together, and create three new lives together. You, demigod of the wind and sea, hero to all, pull new islands out of the sea with your magical fishhook for your wife, for your chief, to discover.

When your ocean girl, your chief, your Moana, dies at last, her aged face staring up into your forever young one, you bury her beside the stack of stones and the shell she had placed there long ago, on the cliff overlooking the sea.

_It's you_ , you finally whisper as you cradle her frail body to your chest for one brief moment before lowering her into the grave you dug with your own hands. _I love you._

_I'll see you again soon,_ you almost say, but don't. She already knows.

 


End file.
